Episode 7
Summary Günter brings Gwendal some strawberries but when he enters his room he finds him knitting cute animals. At the colosseum Yuuri is forced to fight Rick. Yuuri thinks that Rick has been mistaken has a pirate but Rick tells him that he actually was a pirate and lured the other pirates to the ship. Yuuri tries to talk to him to get him not to fight but Rick knows that they only way he will be allowed to live is if he kills Yuuri so he fights him seriously. Yuuri tries to get Morgif to use some sort of special attack instead of having to fight Rick. Yuuri hears Morgif in his mind saying to just do what he knows how to do and so Yuuri uses the broad side of the sword like a bat and knocks Rick in the stomach. Yuuri tries to convince Rick to try to escape with him and Rick agrees but is then shot with an arrow by the guards. Yuuri gets upset and almost uses his powers but at that time an old man in the audience has a heart attack and dies and so Morgif eats his soul. Morgif starts spitting fire and everyone panics. Conrad tries to come help but he is blown away by Morgifs power. Inside Yuuri's head he hears Morgif say to call his name and he'd so what he could and so Yuuri calls his full name　"Willem Dussollier Eli Do Morgif" and Morgif stops. Yuuri gets Conrad to help Rick and tries to give the lady who told him about the time limit some money for her sick son but she freaks out and refuses to take the money because Yuuri is a mazoku and tells him that they will make an even stronger weapon to fight them. Yuuri leaves the money for her anyway and they leave. They meet up with Celi on her ship. Celi asks if Yuuri has made any progress with her son and Yuuri denies it. While they talk Conrad leaves the room. Yuuri follows after him and finds Conrad yelling at Josak. He gets upset saying that Josak knew exactly what he was getting Yuuri into. Josak says it ended up being fine and that nothing would have happened if he had just left it up to Yuuri but Conrad tells him that his ways are wrong and he's just doing what Stuffel did with Celi. Josak says that Celi's problem wasn't that she couldn't rule just that she trusted the wrong people. Conrad tells him he will not let him use Yuuri as a puppet and if he ever does it again he will kill him. Later Yuuri and Conrad are sitting on a beach and Yuuri tells Conrad about why he quit the baseball team. When he was in middle school there was a first year who missed catching a ball which ended up costing them the game and so the coach got angry and yelled at him saying he wasn't qualified to play baseball, hearing this Yuuri got upset and Yuuri punched him saying the was the one who wasn't qualified and so he was kicked off the team. Yuuri tells Conrad that he wants to leave Morgif behind on the island because of what they lady said. If the humans really make a stronger weapon then a war would be horrible. Wolfram comes and finds them and tells them something has happened to Morgif. Back on the ship Celi tells them that she was looking at him and he bit her and she dropped him and the stone on his forehead came off. Yuuri takes the stone and hands it to Josak telling him to throw it away somewhere no one would find it. Josak asks if he's sure tells him that he might give it to someone else and Yuuri says he trusts him to do the right thing and not to let who he chose be wrong. Back at the castle Günter cries over Yuuri and then explains that even if the stone is lost and the sword just becomes a normal sword Morgif will still follow the maou. They store Morgif in the treasure room at Blood Pledge Castle. Günter says they spread a rumor that the sword is just a legend and that what happened at the colosseum was because of a monster. Yuuri is happy and says that now they just have to worry about a war with Cavalcade but now that they can't use Morgif they are back to were they started. Gwendal comes up and informs them they do not have to worry because the king of Cavalcade wanted to meet with Yuuri. He says that the kings oldest son was on the ship they took and that he had informed his father that Yuuri had taken care of him. They learn that Hyscliff was the kings son. In the morning Yuuri wakes up and finds Wolfram in his bed. Yuuri freaks out and runs to the bathroom. He goes to take a bath and is transported back to Earth. Yuuri wakes up back in the public bath he was in with Murata. Category:Episodes